The Fall of Five
by Scott12
Summary: This story is a continuation of the Rise of Nine. It is compliant with with all the Lost Files, up to and including, The Last Days of Lorien, Pittacus Lore's hints of what will happen, and the official description of The Fall of Five. Some spoilers: this is a FourXSix, EightXSeven, NineXFive story, Devdan and Setrakus Ra will be explained, and Chimaera will play an important role.
1. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the material from the I Am Number Four Series

**Chapter 1**

**Four's POV**

"We came in this way! Lets hurry before any more Mogs or humans come!" Eight yells, teleporting to the big entrance Nine blasted open with his yellow ball that he has some control over.

BK comes limping up to us in his beagle form and Marina and I rush to go heal him, I am eager to test out my new legacy. I don't understand how I developed this legacy, I just knew at the sight of Sarah dying in front of me that I had to heal her and all of a sudden I could do it.

"You take one side, and I got the other," I tell Marina. I get down on my knees and put my hands on his hind leg, where a Mogadorian sword ripped through the flesh down to the bone. I feel an iciness creep up through my spine, down my arms and out through my hands. I hear BK whimper softly as the wound goes black, then red, as tendons start knitting themselves back together. In a minute the wound is completely sealed. I quickly heal some other wounds on my side of his body, grab my chest, and run with BK and Marina to join the others at the entrance.

"Alright lets go," Eight says, turning towards the dark hallway we hung Special Agent Walker in, "Marina or John come lead the way."

I turn my lumen on and walk out into the hallway, lighting it up for the others. I look up to light hook and am stunned to silence.

"What the hell! Where is she?" Nine yells, walking around the corner, "I was about to kill that b****!" Special Agent Walker is gone.

"I'm really sorry guys! It looked like you guys needed helped and I didn't think she would be able to get off the light hook." Sarah says, looking nervously at Nine. I step protectively towards her.

"It's ok Sarah," I say comforting her. Marina, Six, and Ella nod supportingly.

All of a sudden I hear a huge blast, followed by a tremor that shakes the whole hallway. We all look around franticly, looking for an attack that isn't coming.

"Lets get out of here now," Eight says. I turn to lead the way.

"Wait!" Six yells, " Sarah said Sam is in this facility as well, we have to rescue him!"

I silently berate myself for not thinking of Sam earlier. "Six is right, we have to rescue Sam, and when we look for him, we can look for our ship as well." I say to the group. I look around and see that everyone agrees, and then I turn to lead us down the hallway.

We run down hallway after hallway, not seeing anyone. It seems as if this whole wing has been as been evacuated. We make our way towards what we think is the other side of the base.

We run down a long hallway that has glass walls, I see a long shooting range directed away from us on either side. Anger sweeps over me. "Looks like the military has been having some fun with their Mog cannons," I shout over my shoulder. Everyone behind me looks at the targets down the range, it is obvious that bullets didn't make all the charred red blast marks.

As we near the end of the hallway, I hear marching troops and I stop abruptly. Marina walks into me, probably still looking down the ranges. "Oh, I'm sorry," Marina says to me shyly. She quickly glances at Eight. I see that her cheeks are bright red and realize she's checking to see if he noticed.

"Guys," I say to get their attention, then whisper, "Human soldiers in front of us. What should we do?" I see Nine tilt his head sideways, probably using his super hearing to figure out exactly what is going on in front of us.

"There are 300 soldiers, Special Agent Walker is ordering 200 to block this entrance into the other wing, 50 soldiers to secure the perimeter of the wing, and 50 soldiers to go capture the Garde who released the prisoner," Nine tells us, everybody but me looks at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" Six demands, "We don't have time for nonsense."

"Easy there sweetheart," Nine says grinning, "It's not a joke, I have super-hearing."

He winks at six, and I feel my heart flutter. I realize I'm jealous at someone else showing interest in Six. I immediately look towards Sarah who is staring at me and feel guilt. She smiles at me, and I try to smile back but it feels forced.

"Wait! That means Number Five must be here too! That must have been the explosion we heard, there was a fight in the other wing!" Ella exclaims excitedly.

"And Sam must have escaped." Six whispers, worry in her eyes, clearing thinking of the 50 soldiers headed away from us. "Lets go kill those soldiers and meet up with Sam and Five!"

As soon as Six says it, a look of horror strikes her face, and that horror is mirrored on every face. Well, except maybe Nines. We all realize it, the only way we can rescue our friends is to kill human soldiers. These humans are just doing their job, protecting and serving their country as they are ordered to.

Nine shakes his head angrily, "Lorien, and our own people are our first priority! The Mogadorians stand between our home and us. The humans sided with the Mogadorians; therefore they also stand between our home and us! They are our enemy." I can't help but notice he slightly falters on his last sentence. Even Nine doesn't want to kill humans.

"No. We are hopelessly outnumbered against the Mogadorians. We need to win over the support of the humans and we will never do that by killing them. We have to show them whatever the Mogadorians have told them about us is not true." I say to the group. Everybody agrees, even Nine, although somewhat grudgingly. "Ok we will need everybody for this, Nine and Eight, you can pull their guns away from them, meanwhile Six, Marina and I will stop the bullets."

"Such a wuss, Fire-Boy." Nine says to me.

I ignore him. _BK, do you want to go scout ahead and see where the soldiers are?_ I communicate to BK, using my animal telepathy that I also developed in a life or death situation. BK runs down the hallway, jumps up in the air, and before falling, he turns into a fly. He disappears around the corner.

We start down the hallway and turn the corner, leaving the ranges behind. Sarah comes up to walk beside me and I whisper, "Sarah please get behind me when we face the soldiers, I couldn't bear…" I trail off, not finishing my sentence but she understands. She stops me, reaches up and kisses me on the mouth. I melt in her arms, I never want this kiss to stop. It is like we never left Paradise. I can't help the thought forming in my head right now, is there someone else I would rather be kissing? I can't help it because I was so worried about Six, and I am so happy that she is ok.

"Lets go lovebirds!" Nine says with a grin. I turn to lead the way again, and feel my cheeks burn, I know Six saw us kiss. We no longer need my lumen because all of the lights are on in this wing and I know from the snigger behind me they can see how red my cheeks are.

Just then BK flies around the corner and turns back into his preferred beagle form. _Take the next left; the soldiers are waiting behind the huge double doors. They are the only doors into a massive room that stores helicopters and tanks. Then there is only one set of doors on the other side, which leads farther into the wing. There is no way around them. Oh and they have the tanks aimed at the door._ I quickly thank BK and relay the information to the group.

We run down the hallway and take a left where BK indicated. At the end of the hallway we see the double doors. We slow down as we approach them. "What are we going to do about the tanks?" Marina asks nervously?

"Flip them upside down!" Nine says excitedly like he is a little kid about to open his Christmas presents.

I put a hand on each door, ready to swing them open. "Everybody ready?" I ask. Then, all of a sudden, there is a huge blast and the sound of a rocket. Frantically, I turn away from the doors as an explosion sounds behind me.


	2. Sacrifice

**Chapter 2**

**Sam's POV**

"Hurry Dad! We have to get out of here! Which way now?" My dad is leading me out of the base the way he came in while I keep replaying the last five minutes in my head over and over. The shock and happiness at seeing my dad there to rescue me, the confusion of seeing him working with a Mogadorian, and the fear I felt for the Garde when I realized this Mogadorian had powers like their legacies. That does not bode well for the Garde. I hope fervently that he is the only Mogadorian with powers, especially considering he was helping us. I look back and he has stopped, looking torn between me, and going back for that same Mogadorian. "Whats wrong? Who is that Mogadorian? Why did he help us? How does he have powers?"

"He is on the Garde's side," my dad tells me, "we have to go back and help him, the Garde need him." That is enough for me, despite him only answering why he seemed so hesitant to leave the Mogadorian. I start running, leading the way back to my cell. The cell that I spent the last week resting at night from the torture inflicted on me during the day by Mogadorians and Humans. Wow, that was a shock! I have to tell the Garde that the Mogadorians and United States government have teamed up! That's if they already don't know. I hope they are all ok! Especially Four and Six.

We get back to the room, or what was once a room. The gangway and the cells around the upper floor all fell to the floor, crushed by half of the ceiling caving in on the far side of the room. The ceiling above us looks precariously close to caving in as well. We have to hurry. "Down there!" my dad yells, interrupting my thoughts, as he points to the Mogadorian who bust my cell open by shaking the cell somehow.

The Mogadorian has a large piece of concrete on top of his shoulder, pinning him down, and to my amazement, there is a force field around him, holding up part of the collapsed ceiling off of him. My dad also seems amazed at the shimmering milky white, but transparent bubble. He snaps back to reality in an instant and says, "Quick, we have to get down there and pull him out before that force field gives out."

We start clambering down the side; all the scattered rock has made a rock hill down from the hallway to the bottom floor. When we get to bottom I notice the floor is coated with a thin layer of ash. It makes laugh and I stoop down and grab a Mogadorian cannon for each hand. My dad looks at me questioning. "All the ash." I answer his look, "Strange that no Mogs survived though, hey?"

"Yeah, its like they all left," my dad mutters back, with a worried glance around, then starts towards the Mog in the force shield. We see the force shield flicker, and he yells, "hurry!"

We race over to the Mog; I am scanning the sides of the room for other Mogs, nervous that some might come back. As I get closer I notice a gigantic Mog still pulsing by the fallen gangway with his head almost severed off by fallen steel. The biggest Mog I have seen, besides Setrakus Ra. He is in a different uniform that I am not used to seeing the Mogs wear, probably some kind of commander. As quickly as I notice him, he bursts into a huge cloud of ash.

We reach the Mog in the force shield and my dad hesitantly reaches his right hand forward to feel the force shield. Nothing happens, his hand passed right through. Breathing a sigh of relieve, I notice my dad was holding his breath, he pushes the large rock on the Mogs shoulder and it rolls off to the side, out of the force shield. The force shield starts flickering at a faster rate and I tell my dad to hurry, and then keep watching our backs for Mogs.

My dad then quickly puts his arms under the Mogs shoulders. At the slightest touch the Mogs eyes flicker open slightly. "Malc…" I hear him say faintly but drifting off before he can finish my dad's name. His eyes start to shut, and as they start to close the force shield starts to bend under the weight of the collapsed ceiling.

Its like time has slowed down; I am frozen to the spot. My dad is still under the ceiling. He springs backwards, pulling the Mog up and back with him. The force shield sags down, flickering away to nothing as they fall backwards. Then, right as I see the Mogs eyes fully close, it abruptly disappears. They hit ground, and a fraction of a second later, the ceiling slams into the ground. A big cloud of smoke blossoms outwards, making it impossible to see the edge of the ceiling.

"Dad!" I scream, not knowing if they made it out the entire way. I can't lose my dad again.

The sounds of coughing sends relieve coursing through my entire body. As the dust clears I see they landed just outside the collapsed ceiling and the unconscious Mog rolled off of my dad, and away from the ceiling.

My dad gets up, wincing as he reaches back to touch the back of his head. He brings his hand forward and it is covered in blood. As he moves his left foot forward to take a step towards the Mog it stops in midair. His shoelace was undone and got trapped underneath the ceiling. He laughs like it was nothing, "That was sure close!" I see his face is extremely white, I know he is shaken up by his near-death experience.

I start to keep a look out for Mogs again as my dad takes thirty seconds to cut his shoelace loose with a sharp rock. He then goes to the Mog and swings him over his shoulder with a grunt. "Lets get out of here," he says. I look at him, so proud, remembering how much I have missed him, and I nod.

We make our way out of the room and very slowly climb up the rock wall. I am slow because I am quite weak from the week of being tortured and not receiving adequate food and water. My dad is also slow from carrying the extra weight of the stupid Mog he almost died for. Both of us panting, we finally reach the top in what seems like forever.

We take a minute to catch our breaths, and then start back down the hallway that the Mog and him took to get here. I feel so bada** as I keep one Mog cannon aimed down the hallway and each time we reach an intersecting hallway I aim the other Mog cannon down it.

All of a sudden, I hear marching in front of us. "Quick take this turn," I direct my dad, but it was too late, right before we turned into a different hallway, human soldiers marched around the corner and see us. I quickly fire the Mog cannons a couple times, missing every shot, and then duck behind the corner with my dad and the Mog. I am in shock. The human soldiers all have Mog cannons.

I hear the soldiers break formation and start to run. It is hopeless, I am to weak to outrun them, and my dad can't run carrying the Mog over his shoulder. I make a decision that I am probably going to regret. However, I will do whatever I think gives my dad the best change of surviving. I step forward.

"Sam no!" my dad yells at me frantically.

I throw the guns forward into the hallway. Stick my hands out into the hallway, then follow with my body raising my hands above me. One of the soldiers in the front row panic shoots. I close my eyes and hear an explosion.


	3. Truth

**Chapter 3:**

**Seven's POV**

The explosion blows the doors open, a sea of fire and wood fragments screaming down the hallway at us. I am at the back of the group and as I turn to run I hear John scream in pain. I know that the fire didn't hurt him so the fragments of the wooden door must have stabbed him. I start to super-speed down the hallway and I hear everyone else screaming in pain behind me. Panic sweeps over me, and tears start to form as I sprint away, feeling intense heat right on my heels. It dies down and I turn, petrified at what I might see.

Nine lies closest to me, he obviously ran, but the fire caught up to him. Next I see Six, lying on top of Ella with her arms around her and a splinter of wood an inch in diameter protruding a foot out of her back, right below her right shoulder. Past Six and Ella I see Eight who is lying next to Sarah with a whole bunch of wood splinters in his back and on the back of his legs. Eight obviously protected Sarah from the wood because a single one didn't hit her. By them is BK, who transformed into some kind of scaly lizard thing and looked fine. He scurried over to John, who was not far past Eight and Sarah, and starts to sniff him frantically. John was blown ten feet down the hallway and covered in splinters. One splinter went through his throat, and based off the amount of blood I know his jugular vein is cut. He has less then a minute for me to get to him. Every one of them is barely breathing and besides John, all of their exposed skin has bubbled from the heat. It is gruesome and I almost throw up. At the end of the hall the door is completely blown away. Outside the door I see a tank aiming straight at me, it's barrel still smoking. I am looking down its barrel and I see another rocket slide into place. I noticed all of this within a second of turning around and I know what I need to do.

I start rushing towards Nine but the tank fires. I stop and reach out with my telekinesis, feeling the rocket. I start pushing it upwards before it even leaves the barrel. When it leaves the barrel it shoots up, barely clearing the doorway. It explodes and the entire doorway lights up in fire, but because it hit a flat surface outside the hallway, none of the fire enters the hallway.

I go to Nine and quickly heal him of his major burns. "Cover us!" I tell him as soon as he is healed of his burns. He gets up angrily and glares out at the tank as I sprint to John. Another rocket clicks into place and Nine lifts the tank straight up as it fires for a third time. The rocket hits the wall above the doorway, straight in front of the tank, the same place I deflected the second rocket to. Nine then flips it over and drops it, sending it crashing to the floor upside down.

I reach John and immediately put my hands on his throat. I feel the iciness climb up my spine and exit out my hands into Johns neck. His neck does not respond and I begin to panic. What if I can't heal this much damage? Just as I am about to lose hope, I hear a voice in my head; _believe in yourself, Marina_. Wait, that's my voice I think confused. _You can do it, I hear_. A sense of peace washes over me and I re-concentrate on John's neck. His Jugular vein starts to respond first by knitting itself together, and then the skin around it begins to close.

I finish healing John's neck and then quickly pull out the splinters stuck in his back and heal the holes. When I finish he sits up. "Hurry John, you have to help me heal the others," I tell him as he looks around dazed. This was my plan; heal Nine to protect us, because I could get him on his feet the fastest. Then heal John because he was in the worst shape and because he could then help me heal the others.

I hear cannon blasts and whip my head around towards the doorway, John also snaps out of it and looks as well. Nine is doing as I asked though, and was already blocking anything from entering this hallway.

I rush over to Eight and yell, "help me John!" John rushes to Sarah, a horrified expression on his face when he sees how her skin as bubbled and has become swollen. I heal Eights burn and splinter wounds while John heals Sarah. I look down at Eights face while his skin regains its tan color and becomes taunt and healthy again. I think of our kiss, of how I surprised him. I hope he doesn't mind I kissed him because I desperately want to again! As I finish healing him, his breathing strengthens and he opens his eyes. I only have the courage to smile at him, and then I leave to heal Ella.

Sarah is already standing up and John has started healing Six. I notice him tenderly pulling the splinter in her shoulder out, then I start healing Ella. Ella does not take long to heal because Six protected her from so much of the blast. I make a mental note to thank Six after.

When everyone is standing we go over to help Nine. "Great job Marina!" Nine congratulates me. I blush from his praise because he is a huge, muscular and fierce Garde, who has so much training. For the first time ever I feel proud of myself. I came up with a plan in an instant, and then executed it perfectly. The Garde need me, just as much I need them. I wonder if I really did it alone though, that voice in my head, it sounded like me, but it didn't feel like I was talking to myself. I push the thought away because I am just being stupid. I had to have been talking to myself.

"Alright," John says to everybody, "you guys ready and remember the plan?" Nine is still keeping everything the soldiers are firing at us out of the hallway.

"Lets do this!" Six yells. I notice her shirt didn't stand up to the fire, it's tattered and charred, it doesn't cover much skin anymore. I see John has noticed as well and is staring at her. I am confused because now he is holding Sarah's hand. I look over to Eight and see that he has just ripped his shirt off. Wow, he is just so beautiful. He is not as muscular as Nine, but is so toned and his skin, tanned golden brown, almost glows.

We rush out the doorway, leaving Ella and Sarah in the hallway. Eight and Nine immediately flip over the two remaining tanks before they can fire at us. Now that we are in the sights of all two hundred soldiers, they open fire and the sound is deafening. I resist the urge to cover my ears and lift my hands to help John and Six. Six is on the left side, John in the middle, and me on the left. I reach out with my telekinesis. I concentrate on the air in between the soldiers and I, and then compress it. I push down, up, towards me and towards the soldiers with telekinetic force, making a box of air so dense, that it's like an invisible wall. The cannon blasts explode upon hitting the invisible wall. Eight and Nine quickly rip their weapons out of their hands and toss them behind us all with telekinesis. The soldiers look on in shock.

"Now, we want you to all listen very carefully," John starts, while Nine telekinetically lifts a dozen Mog cannons from a pile behind us and aims them at the terrified group soldiers. Ella and Sarah come out of the hallway to join us.

"We are not here to hurt any humans. If we have hurt any humans it has been out of self-defense. At the school in Ohio, it was the Mogs who killed-" Special Agent Walker cuts John off.

"Don't listen to them!" She screams from the far side of the room, "The Mogadorians warned us that they could be deceiving!" Nine picks her up with telekinesis and yanks her towards us. John sees some rope over by some mechanical parts, probably for the tanks, and grabs it with telekinesis. He runs into the cave and pulls a dagger out of his chest, then cuts the rope into a couple smaller pieces. He tosses the pieces over to Nine, who deftly binds her arms and legs, he then rips his sleeve off and gags her. It looks like he has done this before. John turns back to the soldiers and continues.

"It was the Mogs who killed the five people in the school. They are killers. The Mogadorians destroyed their planet, Mogadore, from over population and excessive waste. They then invaded our home planet, Lorien, for resources, completely wiping out our race. Besides the few of us you see here." There's no need for him to tell them about Five or the Chimaera. "We escaped our planet and came here, the closest life-sustaining planet to Lorien, in order to hide from the Mogadorians. We were going to hide until we were powerful enough to defeat the Mogadorians and return to Lorien. Unfortunately, they followed us here to kill us. If they succeed, they will destroy Earth next. We are the only thing standing between them, and your destruction. And you are helping them." A tear rolls down John's cheek and Six puts an arm on his shoulder, offering her support.

Nine drops all the cannons that are still floating in the air. The soldiers are looking at each other, unsure of themselves after John's heart moving speech. One of them speaks, "I believe you, based on our commanders descriptions of you, we should all be dead right now." He walks over and hops into the front seat of a military caravan. All the others soldiers follow without hesitation, soon they are all loading up into military caravans.

Us six Garde, with our chests, Sarah, and Bk make our way across the room to the other doors. Nine winks at Special Agent Walker and she glares at him angrily, left alone, as all the soldiers prepare to leave.

We exit the room, and shut the huge wooden double doors behind us. "Ok there are probably fifty soldiers in this wing. When we see them lets do the exact same thing we just did, it worked really well. Nine can you hear them and give us a direction? They probably are close to Sam and Five if they are after them." John says, taking charge again.

"Yes Boss-Man," Nine says mockingly, but he still tilts his head to the side and closes his eyes in concentration. "They are in that direction." He points a little right to straight down the hallway we are in. "Follow me," and at that he races down the hallway.

Everyone struggles to keep up but me. Sarah is on John's shoulders. She wouldn't even be able to keep up with the other slower Garde. I like that I have some strengths that the others don't all possess. It is great that John can also heal, but it makes me sad that my legacy feels a little less important. I shake it off and concentrate on where Nine is leading us.

We run down several hallways and then Nine slows down and lets everyone catch up. "Around the next corner," he says. John puts Sarah down. We set our chests down and walk around the corner.

I see a group of fifty soldiers milling around, confused about what to do. There is an unconscious Mog on the ground. Beside him there is a skinny boy about our age, he is bruised and cut all over his body, has a black eye, and there is a gaping wound in his stomach. The edges of the hole are charred a blackish-red color; a Mog cannon shot him. There is an older man, about fifty years old, on his knees, frantically trying to stop the bleeding with his hands. He is sobbing, and cries, "Sam, don't die on me!" Sam's eyes are closed.


End file.
